


relationship between us

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 攝影play教師丸x學生亮





	relationship between us

"現在請對著鏡頭，說出你的名字。"以暗色調為主的房間，中間擺著張大床，罩著黑色的床單，床尾站著一個男人，拿著攝影機，擺弄著角度對焦床上的人影。

"我叫...錦戶亮..."床上的男孩怯生生地說著，他跪在床上，雙腿分開跪坐，本應只有女孩子能做到的鴨子坐卻因為筋足夠柔軟而得以達成，他穿著僅及大腿中段的小短褲，上半身是寫著自己姓氏的體育服。

"簡單介紹一下你自己?"床尾的男人把焦距對準了他的臉，濕漉漉貼在額頭上的瀏海，下垂像是隨時要哭出來的眼角，被穩的腫腫的嘴唇連唇緣都帶上了粉色，汗珠滑過小麥色的肌膚顯得格外性感。

"我現在...在八百萬市立高中就讀...是短跑隊員...最喜歡的人是丸山老師...最喜歡老師..."他的話語斷斷續續，不是因為機器的問題，只是他每說幾個字就突然停住咬住自己的下唇，像是要克制住自己不叫出來。

"最喜歡老師對你怎麼做呢?"床尾的男人把自己垂到眼前的捲髮撩回耳後，露出的眼神黯且深沉，看著小小的視窗，隔著一層鏡頭注視著他所主導的這一切。

"喜歡老師在比賽完摸摸我的頭...喜歡老師在大家都不注意的時候把我壓在體育館的角落親...喜歡老師身上的味道...喜歡..."像是可以說出好多優點，彷彿對於他就只剩下喜歡這個詞，男孩的表情看來害羞，卻又是真摯著。

"那老師對你做了什麼呢?"鏡頭後的男人繼續發問，一手把著鏡頭，另隻手默默把粉色塑料的開關往上推了一格。

"老師...啊!老師他做很多..."男孩像是想摀住發出呻吟的嘴，卻已經是來不及了，鏡頭後的男人露出了微笑，鼓勵他繼續說下去。

"老師他很喜歡玩弄我的乳頭...雖然我沒有胸部...可是老師說軟軟的很好摸，每次用雞雞戳這裡都會很舒服..."男孩撩起了衣襬，用下巴夾住，正好能露出胸部，因為運動而鍛鍊的結實的身軀，上頭的乳頭卻情色得不像話，粉嫩的乳暈配上凸起的乳尖，乳暈像充著血一般平滑微脹，乳頭也像兩顆果實一樣點綴於其上。

"還有呢?"鏡頭後的男人呼吸也變沉了，卻還是繼續發問著，咬著下唇的動作像是想壓抑著自己想撲上去的慾望。

"還有...因為想跟老師更貼近...所以請老師把下面的毛都剃掉了...像小孩子一樣光溜溜的...在學校都不敢去廁所...跑步的時候也會摩擦的紅紅的...可是老師的毛扎到我的時候會很舒服..."男孩用兩隻手指勾住運動短褲往下拉，裡面  
沒有內褲，直接露出的就是光潔的下體。

"那被老師摸哪裡會很舒服呢？"鏡頭後的男人再度提問了。

"被老師摸哪裡都很舒服...小雞雞會射到射不出來...隔天尿尿都會有點痛...老師一摸後面就濕了..."名為錦戶的男孩下體從剛剛就勃起著，粉嫩的肉棍還帶著青澀的氣息，讓人想好好玩弄。

"老師還會把雞雞插在裡面一整晚...隔天起來都闔不攏...老師的都流出來了..."運動短褲掛在一邊的腳踝，青澀的男孩雙腳屈成了M型，用著情色的姿勢自己扳開了後穴，一條粉色的電線從那貪吃的小嘴延伸出來，時不時顫抖著。

"那你現在想要老師做什麼呢?"男人像是因為房間漸漸升高的溫度而脫去了上衣，本來就沒有皮帶束縛的褲子斜掛在腰上。

"想要老師...不要錄了...好害羞...想要老師操進來...裡面好空...乳頭也好癢..."男孩雖然這麼說，但卻沒有動手去揉捏自己的乳珠，他還記得上次自己碰了會是怎樣的後果，丸山有的是方法讓他下不了床。

"我不是給你玩具了嗎?還不夠嗎?"丸山把腳架往後搬，拿起了攝影機爬到床上，對準了那張艷紅的小嘴，緩緩地把粉色的線往外抽出，卻又在看見圓性物體時用力地推了回去，用兩隻手指壓到身體深處，男孩的大腿和腹部顫抖著，前端的性器一跳一跳卻沒有射出來，只是一點一點的往外溢透明的前列腺液。

"沒有老師...射不出來...老師...想要老師..."男孩伸著手像是想要擁抱他，丸山卻是按住了他的胸膛，把他按回床上。

回過身把攝影機裝好，跳蛋的震動調到了最強的頻率，錦戶的呼吸聲變得急促，口水從無法闔上的嘴唇溢出來，丸山上前去舔了舔沾濕了的唇下的痣，再給他的學生一個安撫式的親吻。

"我說過，求人的時候要說什麼?"丸山像是漫不經心的樣子，又像突然對那粉色的玩具有了興趣，抽著電線又塞入，穴內的跳蛋在各種地方重複磨過，原先以為已經麻痺的腸肉卻還承受著快感。

"隆平...想要隆平插進來...把裡面都弄壞...啊!"跳蛋被用力地抽出，丸山早已勃起的陰莖直直插入已經被開發的鬆軟的後穴，內壁像是歡迎他進入一般愉悅的貼了上來，卻又被毫不留情地破開，龜頭頂過內壁的快感讓本來就到臨界點的錦戶尖叫著射了出來，白漿濺上了兩人的下腹，兩眼上翻喘著氣，像是被玩壞的布娃娃一樣脆弱。

丸山沒有放過他，雙手抱起比自己小了一號的男孩，還在發育中男孩特有的修長手腳抱著他，錦戶坐在他的陽具上，被他抱著腰上上下下進出，每磨過一次就能引出他軟而甜蜜的呻吟，配上微微的啜泣，讓人很難不想把他弄壞。

"太深了...隆平老師...裡面都要變成老師的形狀了..."被撞擊著無法思考，只能傳遞最原始的想法，前端的性器一下一下的戳在丸山的小腹上，偶爾陰毛戳進鈴口就能帶來疼痛的快感，錦戶抱緊了丸山，像是抱住唯一能倚靠的浮木。

"這樣不是很好嗎?你只能記住我的形狀，全身上下都是我的味道，不做的時候也不會讓精液流出去，沒有人知道你跑著步，短褲下面還淫蕩的塞著肛塞，嗯?"像是詢問他的意見，丸山看著他上下起伏的胸膛，朝著圓圓的乳暈就咬了上去。

"哈啊...不要...啊...我要..."胸前的快感讓下身的知覺又更明顯，錦戶抱住了丸山埋在自己胸前的頭，感覺他的力道大到像是要把自己吸出奶。

"到底是不要還是要?你不說清楚，我很困擾的。"丸山放開了這側，下身的動作停了下來，牙齒輾過小小的乳粒，疼痛讓他紅了眼，之後卻是快感讓他哭了出來。

"要隆平...把我弄壞...我就是隆平一個人的...隆平也是我一個人的..."男孩哭喊著，丸山繼續了動作，掌住他的臀部抬高到像要完全拔去，卻又在頂端被穴口堪堪含住時放開手任由他隨著重力下落，重重的操上他的內部，帶給他毀滅性的快感。

前端只剩下稀稀的體液可憐兮兮的泌出，在浴室做的時候被丸山把著排泄讓膀胱都空了，但單單是後穴的快感足已讓他沉淪下去，乳粒腫脹得像是要滴出血，發紅的皮膚讓乳暈看上去大了兩倍，肛口被黑色的毛髮刺的發疼紅腫，囊袋一下下的撞擊在腿間，錦戶脆弱的覺得全身都像性器一樣敏感，他就像是老師的飛機杯，有著最適合他的形狀。

這段關係很危險，喊著老師時帶來的背德感加乘著他玩弄自己的快感，錦戶這麼想著又抱緊了丸山一點。

只要，能在多擁有這人，那怕一分鐘也好，感覺這世界又能更美好一點，這就是喜歡嗎?  
FIN.


End file.
